Egy nő arcképe
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Perselus Piton egy értékbecslő irodát vezet. Nyugodtan éli a megszokott hétköznapjait, azonban hamarosan a rendőrség a segítségét kéri egy festmény kapcsán, és a megszokott élete hirtelen felborul.
1. 1

**Téma: **Tavasz

**Csapat: **C csapat

**Piton típus: **szexi Piton

**Kulcs: **Agatha Christie: „Egy szép tavaszi reggel felbukkan egy leányarc, és a létezés jól megszervezett rendje egyszerre felborul."

**Műfaj/kategória: **krimi, romantikus, fluff nyomokban, némi dráma, kisregény

**Figyelmeztetések: **erőszak, non-magic, némi trágár beszéd, nagyon AU, OOC karakterek (mondjuk, ezt ki hogy érzi, azért kitettem a figyelmeztetést)

**Korhatár: **18+ (leginkább a krimi elemek miatt)

**Megjegyzés: **készült a II. Snanger BL kihívására a C csapatban.

**Megjegyzés 2.: **A történet nagymértékben AU, a 21. században játszódó krimi-romantika. Ne várjon senki talárokat, varázspálcákat és igéket, mert az itt nem lesz. Teljesen varázslatmentes a történet, de remélem, azért szeretni fogjátok. :) A szereplők életkorán is változtattam kicsit.

**Köszönet: **Szeretném megköszönni a segítséget három embernek, aninak, Liának és herikának. Köszönöm nektek!

**Kikötés: **a Harry Potter könyvek világa J. K. Rowling tulajdona, a jogokat csak ő és az általa meghatalmazott társaságok birtokolják. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából.

* * *

**1.**

Volt egy megmagyarázhatatlan varázsa a korai tavasznak, de főleg a tavaszi reggeleknek. Megnyugtatta őt, feltöltötte: elég volt kilépnie a lakása ajtaján, és nagyot szippantani az üde levegőből.  
Ráérősen sétált le a lépcsőn, betért a közeli boltba a reggeli kávéadagjáért, majd megcélozta az út túloldalán lévő újságosbódét. A szél belekapott a nyitott, fekete szövetkabátjába, így az lobogott mögötte, ahogy átkelt az úttesten. Az újságoshoz érve az idős hölgy rögtön üdvözölte:

– Jó reggelt, Mr. Piton. Hogy érzi magát ma reggel?

– Jó reggelt! Köszönöm, jól. A szokásosat kérem. – A nő már adta is a The Times aznapi példányát.

Perselus a parkon át indult a munkahelye felé. Kávékortyolgatás közben rápillantott az újság címlapjára, és a megszokott hasábok között megakadt a szeme a szalagcímen.

**„Egy fehér ruhás hölgy a műkincstolvaj? Anglia legnagyobb műkincsrablás-sorozata?"**

Megtorpant. Alaposan megnézte magának a cikk fotóját. Eléggé homályos volt, de annyit kivett, hogy az egyik képen szereplő rendőr egy fehér ruhába öltözött nőt ábrázoló fényképet tart a kezében. Jobban mondva, egy nőt ábrázoló festményről készült képet. Igen, határozottan festményről készültet. Elsőre semmi különös nem tűnt fel neki a megfestett nőn. Barna szem, elegánsan feltűzött haj. Hétköznapi. Összehajtotta az újságot, és gondolatban valahogy ironikusnak találta az egészet. Piton ismerte a károsultat, tisztában volt vele, hogy pont egy mélyen tisztelt ügyfelét lopták meg, egy olyan ügyfeléről cikkeznek, aki mániákusan vigyázott az értékeire. De az ébredező park nyújtotta látvány élvezetet okozott, a madarak éneke pedig olyasfajta kellemes megszokottsággal töltötte el a lelkét, amit szeretett. Kellenek az ilyen apró örömök, hogy az ember túl tudja verekedni magát a hétköznapokon.

A saját maga által létrehozott birodalma, a Piton Értékbecslő és Kiállításszervező Iroda volt London legjobb és legnépszerűbb ékszer és műtárgy értékbecslő cége. Elit ügyfélkörrel rendelkezett. A legtöbb gazdag örökös Piton cégéhez fordult, ha az örökölt vagy épp megvásárolandó csecsebecséje piaci értéke után érdeklődött. Az is előfordult, hogy valaki a meglévőkre akart kedvező biztosítást kötni. Ugyanis a pénzét mindenki féltette, és nem fektette akármibe, ezt Perselus a hosszú évek során – amit ebben a szakmában töltött, és idáig felküzdötte magát – megtanulta, ahogy azt is, hogy milyen sokat számít a külső benyomás. Gondoskodott róla, hogy cége és külseje makulátlan legyen, és ezt elvárta az alkalmazottaitól is. Egy-egy idős hölgy időnként könnyedén félreértette Piton tökéletességre való törekvését, így előfordult, hogy a koros, egyedülálló ügyfelei az ékszereket feledve, őt magát akarták hazavinni. A cég titkárnője, Pansy, nem hiába jegyezte meg, hogy talán vágassa le a hátközépig érő, általában egy sötét szalaggal összekötött fekete haját, és gombolja be az ingje felső gombját is, valamint hordjon nyakkendőt. Piton túlságosan szerette a laza, de mégis elegáns viseletet, ami a rászabott, kényelmes fekete öltönyeiből és sötét színű ingjeiből állt. Kedvence a sötétszürke volt, amikor jó kedve volt, rendszerint egy ilyen darab feszített rajta. Így kell, kinézzen egy negyvenhárom éves, sikeres üzletember.

Elérte az irodaházat. Pár pillanatra megállt, és felnézett a művére. Az nem volt kifejezés, hogy megérte. Pitonnak mindene megvolt, a magánéletet kivéve.

Pansy a szokásos megjegyzéseivel fogadta az irodában. Ahogy Perselus kiszállt a liftből, már darálta is a szöveget, végig az egész harmadik emeleti folyosón.

– Mikorra van megbeszélve a mai első időpont? – tért a tárgyra Piton, amint a titkárnő beszéd közben levegőért kapott.

– Kilencre jön Mrs. Figg, Mrs. Bones lemondta a félkilences időpontot, így van egy szabad órája, uram.

– Tökéletes, így még van időm elolvasni az újságot.

– Mr. Piton, még nem olvasott a műkincsrablásokról?

– A címlapot már volt szerencsém látni.

– Érdemes elolvasnia a többit is. Titokzatos az a nő, én mondom.

– Köszönöm, észben tartom – eresztett meg Parkinson felé egy fanyar mosolyt, majd a kávéjával és az újsággal együtt bement az irodájába, hogy elfoglalja a helyét a kényelmes bőrfoteljében, és a The Times tüzetesebb tanulmányozásába kezdjen.  
Egész pontosan még mindig a cikkhez tartozó kép érdekelte. Az a nő a fotón fiatal volt, csinos és megnyerő, a harmincas évei elején járhatott, de volt benne valami, ami Perselust nem hagyta nyugodni, így a következő egy órát és az egész hátralévő szabadidejét a titokzatos hölgy képmásának tanulmányozásával töltötte.

* * *

Az éjszakai köd baljósan telepedett az erdőre, ahol három feketébe öltözött alak lopakodott a fák között, az erdei utat követve. Éberen figyeltek minden neszre, ami megzavarhatja a küldetésüket. A kudarc nem volt kívánatos, a megbízójuk nem tűrt el semmiféle hibát, és esetükben a játszadozásnál több volt a tét. A családjuk élete.

Egyikük idegesen torpant meg.

– Mi az, Ginny? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Láttam valamit – feszült meg ugrásra készen a kérdezett.

– Csak egy nyuszi – szólalt meg a harmadik, álmatag hang.

A szavak igazolásaként a nyúl előtűnt a fák közül, és tovaugrált.

– Igazad volt, Luna.

Mindannyian idegesek voltak, rettegtek, hogy soha többé nem láthatják viszont a szeretteiket. De nem adták fel. El kellett végezniük, amivel a halálfalók megbízták őket. Tom Denem és bandája készült valamire, és őket használták fel hozzá. Nyolc előkelő családtól, nyolc értékes műtárgyat kellett megszerezniük. Nem közölték velük, mi szükség van erre, nem voltak abban a helyzetben, hogy kíváncsiskodjanak, és nem tudhatták, miért pont azokat a tárgyakat szemelte ki Denem. De a családjukért a három nő bármire képes lett volna, és már a negyedik műkincs volt a soron.

Ahogy haladtak, úgy ritkultak körülöttük a fák. Közel jártak a helyszínhez. Az erdő szélén Ginny elővette a táblagépet a hátizsákjából, majd miután betöltött a rendszer, elkezdte a kiszemelt ház védelmi rendszerének feltörését. A megbízójuk gondoskodott mindenről, legyen az technikai kérdés, szoftver vagy egyéb. Átkozottul ismerhette a gazdagok világát, és a lányok egyre inkább rádöbbentek, hogy a választás, mellyel hármukat belerángatta ebbe a lehetetlen helyzetbe, nagyon is eszményi okokra vezethető vissza.  
Pár hete még egyik lány sem gondolta, hogy hamarosan a feje tetejére áll körülöttük a világ. Félelem, szorongás, pánik, düh, beletörődés. Az egyik pillanatban még békésen élték az életüket, külön-külön, a családjukkal, a reményteli jövőjük terveit szövögetve, a másikban egy vadidegen férfi előtt álltak remegve, aki rideg profizmussal sorolta fel nekik, mit vár el tőlük, és mi történik, ha kudarcot vallanak. Denem tudta, miért pont őket akarta. Ginny programozó informatikusnak tanult, emellett unaloműzésként hackerkedett. Denem egyik embere egy ideje rajta keresztül figyelte mindhármukat. Lunára az álmatagon ártatlan kinézete, Hermionéra pedig a műkincsbecslő végzettsége miatt esett a választás. Ezután kezdődött a pokol…

– Benn vagyok. A biztonsági kamerák kiiktatva. Egy beprogramozott képsort közvetítenek az őrnek. A riasztó a központ felé nem jelez változást, viszont a házban nem működik, így nem fog beriasztani – összegezte Ginny.

Elindultak. A birtok bejárata egy masszív kovácsoltvas kapu volt, aminek mentén egy magas kőfal futott. Az épülethez legközelebbi részt kellett kiválasztaniuk, hogy ott másszanak át a falon.

– Kampókat elő!

Ginny és Luna csendben tette a dolgát. Egyszerre dobták át a kampókat, ami megakadt a fal túloldalán a peremben. Ellenőrizték, elbírja-e őket, majd mászni kezdtek, Hermione követte őket, de már az első mozdulatoknál csúszni kezdett a válláról a hátizsákjának a pántja. A nő szerencsére még időben nyúlt hátra, hogy a helyére rántsa.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Ginny.

– Igen.

– Még szerencse, hogy ezek a kesztyűk jól tapadnak – fűzte hozzá derűsen Luna.

– Szerencse – ismételte meg morogva Ginny, miközben felért a fal tetejére, és felhúzta maga után a kötelet.

– Ne kezdd megint, Ginny! Tudom, hogy félsz és ideges vagy, de mind így érzünk! – rótta meg Hermione.

A másik sóhajtva nézett le rá.

– Tudom, sajnálom.

Luna halkan dúdolt valamit. Hermione felsóhajtott. Egyre kevésbé bírták ezt az egészet, és a feladat nagy része még hátra volt. Közben ő és Luna is felértek a fal tetejére, majd egyszerre ereszkedtek le a másik oldalon. Egy erős rántással kiakasztották a kampókat, és elpakolták a köteleket. Hangtalanul osontak a házhoz. Az épületből semmilyen zaj nem szűrődött ki, az ablakok sötétek voltak. A lakók már aludtak. A hátsó bejáratot közelítették meg, ahol Ginny kiiktatta az elektronikus zárat. Bejutottak az ajtón. Az alaprajz szerint, amit muszáj volt kívülről megtanulni ahhoz, hogy ne a helyszínen tanulmányozzák, a földszinti folyosó végén találták meg a széfet rejtő termet. A keresett ajtó meg is volt, de ahogy kinyitották, váratlan akadályba ütköztek. A tágas szobában lézeres védőrendszer vezetett a bejárattól egészen a széfig.

– A fenébe! Ez miért nem volt rajta a terven? – suttogta idegesen Ginny.

– Biztos újítottak. Tudsz vele kezdeni valamit? – kérdezte ugyanolyan halkan Hermione.

– Megpróbálok. Várjatok itt!

A vörös hajú nő vékony testalkata most kapóra jött. El kellett érnie a kapcsolópanelt. Csak pár méter távolságnyira volt a bejárati ajtótól a falra szerelt eszköz, de ahhoz, hogy hozzáférjen, az kellett, hogy vigyázva, nehogy hozzáérjen valamelyik levegőt átszelő nyalábhoz, még a szuszt is kipréselve a tüdejéből, apró, figyelmes léptekben közelítse meg. Ginny minden mozdulatára ügyelt. És átkozta a gazdagokat, akiknek bár megvolt mindenük, láthatóan a biztonságra, kényszerűségből, legalább annyit költöttek, mint amennyibe a kincseik kerültek. Hát élet az ilyen?  
Megkönnyebbülten fújta ki magát, amikor odaért a szerkezethez, majd elővette a gépét, és a panelhez csatlakoztatta. Pár perc múlva a vörös fénynyalábok eltűntek.

– Öt percig tudom így tartani, utána újra aktiválódik.

– Az kevés – jegyezte meg Hermione.

– Ha tovább marad így, lebukunk.

– Semmi baj, elég lesz – mosolygott rájuk Luna, és elindult a széf felé Hermionéval a nyomában.

Itt vált fontossá Luna és a megérzései.

A széf régi, mechanikus zárszerkezetű volt, így a modern feltörési módszerek mit sem értek. Szerencsére Luna mindig magával cipelt egy – Ginny által teljesen feleslegesnek ítélt – orvosi sztetoszkópot. A fülébe dugta, a másik végét a széf falára tapasztotta, és feszülten figyelt minden árulkodó hangra, míg Hermione forgatta a mechanikus számzárat. Alig egy perc telt el hiábavaló próbálkozással, amikor léptek zaja hallatszott.

– Siessetek! Valaki jön! – figyelmeztette őket Ginny.

Teltek a másodpercek, és a léptek egyre közelebbről hallatszottak. Ginny magában visszaszámolt: még hét, még öt, még három. A széf kinyílt.  
Egyszerű volt a módszerük: Hermione előrántotta a hátizsákjából a saját arcáról készült festmény fotóját, majd az elemlámpájával bevilágított a széfbe, és gyorsan a megbízójuk által kiszemelt zsákmány helyére tette. Ez volt a „kézjegyük". Egy megszerzett műtárgy – egy otthagyott fotó.  
Még pont annyi idejük maradt, hogy miután becsukták a széfet, mindhárman a falhoz lapuljanak, és már nyílt is az ajtó. Az őr világított be rajta. Visszafojtott lélegzettel vártak, de szerencsére az ajtó eltakarta őket. Az őr is hamarosan visszacsukta és továbbment.

Hermione kikémlelt az ajtón.

– Tiszta a terep! Mehetünk! – súgta hátra a másik kettőnek.

Gyorsan kiértek a házból. Hamarosan már újra az erdő szélén álltak, ott, ahonnan elindultak. Ginny kiiktatta a kamera zavarását, majd bevették magukat a fák közé. Még hátra volt a jelentésük Denemnek.


	2. 2

**2.**

Szombat reggel volt. Perselus arcát a nappali széles ablakán beszűrődő napsugarak melengették. Orrába befurakodott az asztalra tett kávé zamatos illata. Tökéletes körülmény egy pihenéssel töltött délelőtthöz.

De a nyugalomba egyszer csak belerondított a csengő zaja. A férfi bosszúsan kapta a pizsamájára a sötétszürke selyem köntösét, majd kicsörtetett az ajtóhoz. A kémlelőnyíláson kinézve azt a személyt pillantotta meg, akire a legkevésbé sem számított. Kinyitotta a zárat, feltépte az ajtót, és köszönés helyett ennyit kérdezett:

– Minek köszönhetem a látogatást, Lucius?

– Neked is jó reggelt, Perselus – kerülte meg a választ amaz gúnyosan. – Esetleg beljebb mehetnénk?

– Addig nem, amíg nem kapok választ a kérdésemre. Miért jöttél?

Lucius Malfoy felsóhajtott.

– Rémlik neked egy fehér ruhás nő arcképe az újságok címlapján?

Perselus beengedte a férfit.

– Szóval a titkosszolgálat is beszállt az ügybe? Akkor ez nem egyszerű műkincsrablás-sorozat, ahogy azt sejtettem.

– Sokkal több annál, de ezt nem itt akarom veled megbeszélni, Piton. Majd az ir…

– Na, álljunk meg! – szakította félbe Perselus a magyarázatot. – Évekkel ezelőtt abbahagytam. Érted?! Abbahagytam!

– Tudom – válaszolta Lucius nyugodtan a kirohanásra. – Várható volt, hogy így reagálsz majd, de az irodának szüksége van a szakmai segítségedre. Ezúttal mint értékbecslő. Tudom, hogy láttad a képet az újságban – nyújtotta oda neki a festményről készült fotót.

A fehér ruhás nő ezen a jó minőségű képen még gyönyörűbb volt, és Perselusban furcsán megmozdult valami a látványra.

– Láthatnám az eredetit? – kérdezte, és akárhogy is próbálta, nem tudta kizárni a sóvárgást a hangjából.

– Többek közt azért jöttem, hogy elvigyelek és megmutassam.

– Meg fogom bánni – suttogta Piton, miközben elindult a hálószobája felé, hogy átöltözzön.

Lucius elégedett mosolyra húzta a száját.

* * *

Az iroda még mindig ugyanazon a jelentéktelen, eldugott környéken volt, mint régen. Ódon, titokzatos és labirintusokkal teli, mint egy rókalyuk, amiben eltévedsz, ha nem ismered. De Perselus nagyon is ismerte, alaposabban, mint szerette volna. Egyedül a modern biztonsági rendszer lepte meg, melyből rögtön megérkezésük után ízelítőt kapott. Ahogy Lucius kocsija áthajtott az alagsori parkoló kijelölt helyén, átvilágították őket is, meg az autót is.

– Tán erre cseréltétek a retinavizsgálatot és a kézlenyomat ellenőrzést? – kérdezte Perselus, miután kiszállva a járműből becsapta a kocsi ajtaját.

– Nem, de a meztelen átvilágítást kiváltotta.

– Brávó!

Az alagsorból felérve rögtön motozás, majd retina- és kézlenyomat vizsgálat következett, végül elértek a liftig, ami a tárgyalóba vitte őket.

– Itt semmi sem változott – húzta el a száját Piton, mikor kiléptek a liftből.

– Csak az ügynöki összetétel, némileg – egészítette ki Lucius.

– Ahogy hallom, a fiad szépen teljesít.

– Nem csak ő, a Potter kölyök is.

Piton a szemét forgatta, a szőke férfi pedig jót derült ezen, miközben megállt a tárgyaló ajtaja előtt. Bentről halk beszélgetés zaja szűrődött ki. Benyitottak.

– Jó napot mindenkinek! – köszönt Lucius hangosan, és várta a robbanást, ami nem maradt el.

– Ez meg mit keres itt?! – pattant fel a székéből Sirius Black, amint meglátta Pitont.

– Segíteni jött – válaszolt Lucius egyszerűen, de Blacknek ez nem igazán volt elég.

– Ide meri tolni a képét azok után, ami történt?! – tajtékzott Sirius, és indult volna Piton felé, hogy ki tudja, miféle módon, de kimutassa a nemtetszését. Szerencsére James utánanyúlt, és megfogta a karját.

– Ne csináld ezt, Tapmancs! – szólította a fedőnevén.

Ez mindig leállította a férfit.

– Ezt is megéltem, hogy neked is hasznodat veszem, Potter – köpte gúnyosan Perselus, miközben helyet foglalt Lucius mellett.

James sóhajtott, Sirius pedig folytatta volna tovább, de Harry kérdése megakasztotta.

– Ön Kígyó, igaz?

James fia kérdően nézett rá.

– Csoda, hogy emlékszel rám.

– Volt nálunk sokszor, mikor még kicsi voltam, és még mindig ír nekem azóta is.

A hangulat csillapodott. Úgy esett, hogy nemcsak Lucius fia, Draco, hanem Harry is Piton keresztfia volt. Lily és Perselus barátsága sok mindent átvészelt, még Jameset is. Így a fiúnak két keresztapja volt. Megesik egy házasságban, hogy mindkét szülő ragaszkodik a saját választásához. A kompromisszumok pedig érdekes következményekhez vezethetnek.

– Te pedig, Harry, még mindig túl körülményesen fejezed ki magad a válaszaidban.

Harry elmosolyodott, és épp válaszolt volna, de a másik keresztapjánál ismét betelt a pohár.

– Hogy mersz vele bájologni, Pipogyi? Te tehetsz róla, hogy elvesztette az anyját!

– Sirius! – szólt rá James.

– Anya feláldozta magát, hogy sikerüljön az a küldetés – helyesbített Harry halkan.

– Remélem, befejezték egymás marását, uraim – szólalt meg az ajtóban egy női hang.

Minerva McGalagony, más néven a Macska, nem sokat változott az elmúlt évek alatt, talán csak még szigorúbb és komolyabb lett. Nem hiába választotta őt utódjául Albus, mikor lemondott az iroda vezetői posztjáról.

– Jó napot, Minerva! Rég láttuk egymást – állt fel Perselus, hogy üdvözölje a volt főnökét.

Minerva nem egyedül érkezett. Lucius fia előzékenyen előreengedte az asszonyt, majd bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót.

Perselus figyelmét azonban leginkább az iroda főnöke által behozott kép kötötte le.

– Túlságosan is régen, Kígyó. Túlságosan is régen – viszonozta az üdvözlést a Macska, majd megállt az asztalfőnél, és bevárta, amíg valamennyien helyet foglalnak.

– Gondolom, tisztában vannak vele, uraim, miért vagyunk itt – kezdte, és maga elé tette a képet, hogy mindenki lássa. – Ez a kép fontos szerepet játszik négy műkincsrablásban, melyeket az elmúlt napokban, rövid egymásutánban követtek el, súlyos problémát okozva ezzel országunknak. – Minerva Pitonra nézett. – Azért hívtalak ide, Kígyó, hogy segíts rájönnünk, ki festette ezt a képet.

– Sejtéseim már most is vannak – szólt komolyan Perselus –, de ahhoz, hogy biztosat tudjak mondani, tüzetesebben meg kell vizsgálnom a festményt.

– Lesz rá alkalmad – adta át a nő a képet Pitonnak. – De most térjünk át a részletekre. A többiek már tudják, de te még nem, hogy az ellopott műtárgyak nem azok, aminek látszanak. Egy biológiai fegyver lelőhelyének és védelmének nyolc részre osztott kódjáról van szó. Eddig négyet szereztek meg a műkincsrablónak álcázott elkövetők félelmetesen rövid idő alatt, úgy, hogy az első után megnöveltük a tárgyak védelmét.

– Miért nem vittétek új helyre őket? – tette fel a jogos kérdést Perselus.

– Talán azért, mert felesleges, Pipogyi – szúrta közbe Black.

Minerva vonallá préselt szájjal, megrovóan nézett a férfire, de nem fűzött hozzá megjegyzést, inkább visszafordult Perselushoz. – Megfigyelés alatt állunk. A Voldemort* mindenről tud.

– Tom Denem visszatért? – döbbent meg Piton.

– Sajnos, attól tartok, igen. Amit egykor Őz – ez volt Lily fedőneve – áldozatával elértünk, az most kárba veszni látszik. A Halálfalók új erőre kaptak, és titokban szervezkednek. A háttérből dolgoznak, megvesztegetés és megfélemlítés a módszerük.

– Vagyis lehetséges, hogy a rablások elkövetői nem is annyira a cinkostársai, mint inkább sakkban tartott áldozatok – következtetett Piton. – Így érthető, hogy a rendőrség miért nem akad a nyomukra. Nem szerepelnek semmilyen nyilvántartásban, tiszták, mint a szűz hó.

– Pontosan. Nincs nyom. Kivéve az elrabolt műtárgyak helyén hagyott festményről készült képeket. Azoknak jelenteniük kell valamit.

– Vagy figyelemterelés. Tudjátok már, hogy ki lehet ez a nő a képen?

– Csak annyit tudtunk meg, hogy a kép egy New York-i értékbecslőt, Hermione Grangert ábrázolja – válaszolta meg a kérdést Lucius, aki a nő utáni nyomozást vezette. – A szóban forgó rablások helyszínein kivétel nélkül az őt ábrázoló festmény képei várták a rendőröket. Még az sem bizonyos, hogy egyáltalán köze van a bűncselekményekhez.

– Tudjátok már, hol tartózkodik most Granger?

– Nem. Többek közt ezért kellene megtudnunk, ki festette a képet, hogy elvezessen hozzá – válaszolt Minerva.

– Értem – nyugtázta Perselus. – Érdekes pszichológiai kérdés lenne, hogy miért hagyná egy bűnöző a tett helyszínén a saját leleplezésének legmegfelelőbb eszközét, az arcképét.

– Szóval, segítesz nekünk?

– Van választásom? – nézett végig a többieken, és az arcukra rá volt írva a válasz. – Megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt – állt fel. – Ó, még egy kérdés: honnan tudhat Denem ilyen pontosan mindenről?

– Sejtésünk szerint van egy besúgónk – közölte James.

– Pont, mint akkor… – Piton félbe hagyta a mondatot. Nem akart több fájdalmat okozni, még akkor sem, ha kiválóan tudta, itt valamennyien szét tudják választani a magánéletüket a munkától. Csakhogy Lily esete más volt.

A besúgót azóta sem találták meg, tippjük sem volt, ki adta fel őket, és okozta ezzel Lily halálát. Nem is sejtették, hogy egy patkány képű alak, aki a Féregfark fedőnevet viselte, most is figyeli őket, és buzgón szállítja az információkat rajongva szeretett és rettegett főnökének.

* A Voldemort a történetben nem egy személy, hanem magának a bűnszervezetnek a neve, aminek a tagjai a halálfalók és a vezetőjük Tom Denem.


	3. 3

**3.**

Perselus fáradtan dörzsölte át lüktető halántékát, és hátradőlt a dolgozószobája foteljében. Öt napja minden szabadidejét a kép vizsgálatával töltötte, de nem jött rá, ki lehet a festő, pedig a technika, az ecsetvonások ismerősek voltak számára. Akárhány könyvet is nézett át a kortárs festészet nagyjairól, nem találta meg, akit keresett. Csak egyet tudott, hogy profiról van szó, akinek a munkáival már találkozott.

Sóhajtva dobta az asztalra a soron következő könyvet is, és újra a kezébe vette a képet. Már minden négyzetcentiméterét megvizsgálta többször is, de a fehér ruhás nőt még mindig gyönyörűnek találta.

Az elmélkedés hatalmas ásításba fulladt, ami nem is volt meglepő, mert az óra a falon épp fél kettőt mutatott. Csak egy perc pihenőt akart tartani, becsukta a szemét.

_Az arcát melengette valami, mintha tűz lett volna a közelében. Kereste a forrását. Egy puha, fehér szőnyegen feküdt a kandalló előtt. Valami csiklandozta az orrát. Nem volt egyedül, egy nőt ölelt, akinek a hullámos haja lágyan omlott végig gömbölyű vállain. Az arca el volt takarva, és Piton azt sem tudta, mit csináljon, megmozduljon-e. Aztán hirtelen a nő megfordult a karjaiban, és ő felismerte…_

_– Granger!_

* * *

Hermione Granger fel-alá járkált a nappaliban Denem videohívását várva. A másik két nőre, akik szintén a szobában voltak, ügyet sem vetett. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy mit akarhat tőlük a megbízójuk hajnali kettőkor, és ez idegesítette. De az igazság az volt, hogy félt a választól, félt, hogy a férfi valami szörnyűséget tett, és ezt akarja közölni velük.

– Nem unod még ezt a járkálást? Rosszul leszek tőle! Ülj már le, Hermione! – kiáltott rá Ginny.

Hermione lehuppant közéjük a kanapéra. Hallgattak. Nem volt mit mondani. Vártak, és lassan teljesen felőrölte őket ez az egész.

Pár perccel később életre kelt az eddig üres monitor.

– Jó estét, hölgyeim! – köszönt Denem. – Híreim vannak az önök számára.

– Hallgatjuk – mondta Hermione komoly, halk hangon.

– Szeretem az álcázott nyugalmát, Miss Granger. A lényeg a következő! Az angol titkosszolgálat egyre érdeklődőbb, ami roppant kellemetlen ránk nézve. A helyzetet súlyosbítja, hogy az iroda visszahívta egy régi emberét – ekkor egy fekete hajú és szemű férfi képe jelent meg a képernyőn, aki igen megnyerően festett, felkeltve Hermione érdeklődését –, Perselus Pitont. Ez az alak sok bosszúságot okozott nekem a múltban. Szeretném, ha megtennének nekem valamit, hölgyeim. Az önök adottságaival a feladat igazán nem okozhat gondot. Különben is, jól tudjuk, hogy a kíváncsiskodó barátaink inkább a távollátásukról híresek. Ami a közelükben van, arra ritkán gyanakszanak. Figyelemelterelésnek sem utolsó manőver.

– Azt akarja, hogy gyilkoljunk? – hüledezett Ginny.

– Kisasszony, más módszerek is léteznek egy férfi leszerelésére, nem csak a gyilkolás. Bizonyára tisztában van ezzel.

– Csak nem azt akarja, hogy… ?! – pattant fel a nő még feldúltabban.

– Talán, ön, kicsi hölgy, azt akarja, hogy golyót repítsek valamelyik családtagja csinos, vörös fejébe? – mosolyodott el Denem.

Ginny elsápadva rogyott vissza a kanapéra.

– Vállaljuk – mondta határozottan Hermione.

Ginny és Luna döbbenten néztek rá.

– Helyes. Holnap el is kezdhetik a feladatot Mr. Dolohov partiján.

Ezzel Denem köszönés nélkül bontotta a kapcsolatot, sötét képernyőt hagyva maga után.

Ginny egyszerűen kirohant a szobából, Luna rövid tétovázás után követte. Hermione viszont még sokáig ott maradt az üres képernyőt bámulva. Motoszkált valami a fejében. Szinte beleégett az emlékezetébe annak a fekete hajú, erős férfinek az arcképe, amit Denem volt olyan szíves, és megmutatott nekik. Furcsa, de Hermione elméjéből sehogyan sem akart távozni egy gondolat: Denem félt attól a férfitől. Érezte abból, ahogy beszélt róla, tudta abból, ahogy Denem kiejtette a férfi nevét. Mit is mondott, mi a neve? Piton. Különös név.  
Hermione már túl volt az első pánikon. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ezt az egész borzalmat kevés esélyük van élve megúszni. A sakkban tartott családjaik veszedelmes kártyák voltak a megbízójuk kezében. De a nő időközben, ahogy egyre többször és többször beszélt Denemmel, még valamit megértett: Denem áltatta őket. Hazudott nekik. Egyáltalán nem kívánta a megbízás végén szabadon engedni őket. És ahogy egyre kevesebb esélyt látott a megmenekülésükre, annál kevesebb vesztenivalót is érzett. Első pillanattól kezdve magukra voltak utalva, és Denem tudta, hogy nem mernek segítséget kérni senkitől. És Denem lebecsülte őket. Talán ugyanúgy mindenki mást is a világon.  
Hermione eldőlt a kanapén. Perselus Piton arca lebegett a szeme előtt.


	4. 4

**4.**

Piton másnap este egy magánkiállításra volt hivatalos a Dolohov villába. A felső tízezer fényűző szórakozásairól azonban mindenki tudta, hogy csak félig-meddig jelentenek pofavizitet. Különös ügyletek és tárgyalások folytak egy-egy ilyen estélynek, kiállításnak beállított eseményen. Műkincsek cseréltek gazdát az úriemberek között, és időnként piaci érdekképviseletek vitáit rendezték fehér asztal és pezsgő mellett. Az is nyílt titok volt, hogy a Dolohov család közel állt Mr. Denemhez, de közvetlenül, persze, nem dolgoztak neki. Bizonyíthatatlan pletyka szintjén terjedtek ezek a hírek. Mindenki tudott mindent, csak épp nem beszéltek róla.  
Ez az este pont kapóra jött a nyomozáshoz. Perselus Pitont mint ismert értékbecslőt a legtöbb rangos eseményre meghívták az ügyfelei, Dolohov pedig közéjük tartozott.  
Egyetlen zavaró tényező volt csak, nevezetesen az, hogy Macska beosztotta Piton mellé Smaragdot és Albínót, vagyis a két keresztfiát. A férfi hangosan kifejtette ugyan nemtetszését, de süket fülekre talált. Minerva hajthatatlan volt, így Piton a két, „unokaöccsének" beállított ifjú titánnal az oldalán lépett be a Dolohov birtok kapuján.

Az őrök elég durva motozásnak vetették alá őket. Draco méltatlankodva játszotta a kényeskedő úri fiút, Harry csendben tűrt, ő maga pedig erőteljesen morgott a procedúra alatt. Az ajtóban frissítővel fogadták őket, amiből mindhárman elvettek egyet-egyet.

A villában a házigazda üdvözölte mindannyiukat. Amíg Perselus beszédbe elegyedett vele, addig a két fiatal férfi a kiállított képek tanulmányozásába kezdett, legalábbis látszólag. Harry megigazította az orrán a szemüvegét, ami észrevétlenül aktiválta a lencsébe rejtett kamerát. Ügyes szerkezet volt, a tervezője még arra is ügyelt, hogy kikapcsolt állapotban érzékelhetetlen legyen, és pont ezért nem szúrhatták ki előzőleg az őrök. Draco közben „véletlenül" belefutott egy szőke nőbe, aki fehér ruhát viselt, pont olyat, mint a keresett hölgy a képen. Beszédbe elegyedett vele, és nem is kellett sokat várnia. Két ugyanolyan ruhát viselő nő jelent meg hamarosan. Egy vörös és egy barna hajú. Utóbbi nem volt más, mint maga Hermione Granger. A nézelődő Harry kiszúrta a jelenetet, és elindult, hogy megkeresse Pitont. Ugyanott találta, ahol otthagyták. Még mindig Dolohovval beszélgetett valami festményről. Odalépett hozzájuk.

– Bocsánat, hogy félbeszakítom a beszélgetést, de Perselus, ezt a Rembrandtot látnod kell! – játszotta a lelkes műértőt.

– Ó, gondolom a „Vihar a Kinnereten"-re gondol, az egy hihetetlenül jó kép – lelkesedett maga a tulajdonos, Dolohov is. – Jó szeme van, fiatalember.

– Részben én tanítottam – jegyezte meg Perselus.

– Akkor már minden világos.

Az udvarias bájcsevej itt véget is ért. Valaki intett Dolohovnak, aki bocsánatot kért, és magukra hagyta őket. Épp időben.

– Jöjjön, mutatok valamit! – Harry állával a kiállító terem felé intett.

Ami azt illeti, Perselus sok mindent látott már élete során, megfordult igazán hajmeresztő helyzetekben is. Néha még a véletlenekben is hinni akart, amikor a dolgai különösen sorsszerűen alakultak, de ami ebben a pillanatban történt vele, túltett minden eddigi eseten.

Draco Malfoy a kiállítóterem közepén állt, három távolról is igazán bájosnak tűnő hölgy társaságában. Lucius fia leintette a mellettük elhaladó pincért, hogy pezsgővel kínálja a társalkodó partnereit, amikor Perselus egyszer csak szembenézett az egyik, eddig csak oldalról látott nővel, és érezte, ahogy a tagjai lezsibbadnak.

– Hadd mutassam be a hölgyeket – kezdte Draco, amint odaértek hozzájuk. – Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley és Hermione Granger – hagyta utoljára a barna hajú nő nevét.

Igen, Granger pont úgy nézett ki, mint aki most jött le arról a fránya festményről, tagadhatatlanul ő volt az, név sem szükségeltetett a felismeréséhez.

– Örvendek a szerencsének – tért magához pár pillanat múlva Piton. – Perselus Piton vagyok. Ő pedig – mutatott Harryre – a másik unokaöcsém, Harry Potter. De gondolom, Draco már beszélt rólunk.

Mindhárom hölgy bólintott.

– Örülünk, hogy megismerhetjük önöket – biccentett Hermione, és a kezét nyújtotta Perselusnak, aki egy lágy csókot lehelt a puha kézfejre.

Perselus figyelmét még az sem kerülte el, hogy a Granger háta mögött álló vörös hajú hölgytársa a szemét forgatta, miközben hasonlóképp kézcsókhoz emelte a jobbját az enyhén zavarba jött Harry előtt állva.

– Látom, szeretik a szép dolgokat, hölgyeim – jegyezte meg Piton.

– Igen. Tökéletesen igaza van, Mr. Piton. Valahányszor szembesülök a szépséggel, kicsit a magaménak akarom tudni – nézett mélyen a szemébe a beszélgetőpartnere.

Piton csodálatosan szépnek találta ezt a nőt. Nem a festmény készítője túlozta el a vonásait. Valóban káprázatos volt.

Draco és Harry ezt a pillanatot választották, hogy arrébb vezessék a másik két nőt valamilyen ürüggyel. Így Perselusnak esélye volt elbeszélgetni Hermione Grangerrel.

– Akárcsak jómagam – szólalt meg Piton rövid szempárbaj után, amiből ő került ki győztesen.

A nő zavartan félrekapta a tekintetét, és az arcát enyhe pír borította el.

– Ön mivel foglalkozik? – kérdezte hirtelen Hermione, hogy zaklatottságát némileg leplezze.

– Egy értékbecslő irodát vezetek, Miss Granger.

– Ó, szóval ön is műkincsekkel foglalkozik! Micsoda véletlen, szakmabeli!

– Többek között. Ezek szerint kegyed is?

– Igen, New Yorkban dolgozom az egyik iroda vezetőasszisztenseként – válaszolta az igazságnak megfelelően. – Az iroda képviseletében vagyok itt.

_Meg a Voldemortéban_ – tette hozzá Piton magában, de hangosan csak ennyit fűzött hozzá: – Nagy teljesítmény ez egy ilyen fiatal hölgytől.

– Ne hozzon zavarba, Mr. Piton, nem vagyok már olyan fiatal.

– Nem tenném – lépett közelebb Perselus, és a karját nyújtotta. – Ha nincs ellenére, körbejárhatnánk együtt a kiállítást.

Hermione bólintott, és belekarolt a férfiba.

Menet közben az orrába furakodott a nő hajának kellemes illata, ami kísértetiesen megegyezett az álmában érzett illattal. Erős hatással volt rá a nő közelsége, és nem igazán tudott másra koncentrálni, mint az arcának és ajkainak szépségére. Látta, hogy a nő beszél hozzá, de nem hallotta a szavait, csak az utolsó mondata végét sikerült elkapnia.

– …mi a véleménye erről, Mr. Piton?

– Bocsánat, megismételné, nem figyeltem.

Partnere lágyan felnevetett. Ez a gesztus még szebbé tette az arcát.

– Nincs kedve enni valamit? – kérdezte a nő, kimozdítva Perselust a további mélázásból.

– De. Örömmel.

A szalonban rajtuk kívül csak egy pár tartózkodott, ügyet sem vetettek a frissen belépőkre, annyira el voltak foglalva egymással a sarokban. Perselus az étellel megpakolt asztalhoz kísérte Hermione Grangert. A házigazda nem hazudtolta meg magát, a választék bőséges és exkluzív mivolta a kifinomult felsőbbrendűség sugallatát közvetítette. Piton nem volt éhes, de szerette megfigyelni mások választását, az sok mindent elárult egy emberről, legyen szó ételről, italról, öltözékről. A tányérokra szedett ételekkel leültek az egyik csöndes kis asztalhoz, ami ideálisan megfelelt a további beszélgetéshez és evéshez. Az arra járó pincértől egy üveg bort rendelt, majd hozzáláttak a vacsorához.

A néma, társasági etiketthez tartozó közjáték percekig zajlott közöttük. Nem szóltak egymáshoz evés közben, a lopott pillantások gyakorisága mégis elkerülhetetlenné tette, hogy egy adott pillanatban összetalálkozzon a tekintetük. Granger szemében különös tűz égett, Perselus meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy a nő zaklatott, és mégis, volt ott még valami. Hiba lett volna elfelejteni, miért van Dolohov házában, azt is, hogy aki ránéz, kicsoda. De a bűvkör éles érzete olyan hatással volt rá, ami Piton minden egyéb fenntartását elhomályosította. Aztán megérzett egy puha, tapogató érintést, ami az asztal alatt, a lábán kúszott egyre feljebb. A férfi kezében megállt a villa. Granger lábfeje már a combjánál járt, Perselus pedig visszafojtotta a lélegzetét.  
A nő ugyanabban a pillanatban a szájához emelte a poharat, és egy élvezetes, apró nyögéssel belekortyolt a borba.

– Mmm… Ez nagyon finom.

– Tényleg jó évjárat. Virgin Vintage Sauvignon blanc, 2002.

– A tapintása is kellemes. – Hermione ekkor érte el Piton ágyékát.

Perselus kis híján belenyögött a poharába. Egy természetesnek tűnő mozdulattal hátrébb tolta a széket, így a nő lába a fehér terítővel takart asztal jótékony homályába hullott.  
Hermione Granger jól tudta leplezni az érzelmeit, olyan jól, hogy Piton azon gondolkozott, egy ilyen nő óvatossága és merészsége még az összhang hiányában is kellemesen bájos. Képtelenség haragudni rá, és ezt nyilván ki is használja. Nézte az arcát, az apró nevetőráncokat a szeme sarkában, az ajkának alig mozduló, felfelé görbülő ívét, és az előbukkanó rendezett gyöngyfogakat. A született szépség természetes harmóniája egyetlen embert sem hagy hidegen. Főleg nem Pitont, akinél az értékek észlelése szakmai ártalom.  
Granger felállt.

– Ha kibámészkodta magát, akkor folytathatjuk a sétát – nyújtotta most ő a karját, miközben még mindig mosolygott.

– Köszönöm, tényleg finom volt – jegyezte meg Perselus némi félreérthető tartalommal.

Elhagyták a szalont, és tovább indultak a kiállítási tárgyak között, elidőzve egy-egy darabnál, kielemezve annak minden részletét.  
Hermione egy miniatűrgyűjtemény előtt állva érezte meg a nyakláncába tett jelzőszerkezet figyelmeztető bizsergését a bőrén. Tom Denem hívta őt, cselekednie kellett, ha segítséget akart kérni a mellette álló férfitól.

– Tudja, Mr. Piton, időnként megfordul a fejemben, hogy nézni a műremekeket feleannyira sem izgalmas, mint megszerezni őket. – Szorította az idő, a rövid, az egyenes út célszerűbbnek tűnt.

Látta, hogy a férfi tekintete változik, nem akart időt adni neki, hogy következtetéseket vonjon le. Közelebb lépett hozzá, és átölelte őt.

– Tudom, ki maga, Mr. Piton. Vagy szólítsam inkább Kígyónak?

Érezte, ahogy a férfi megfeszült a karjai közt, de ő gyorsabb volt. Ennyi előnye mindenkinek lehet, ha jó alaposan megtervezett előre minden lépést. Márpedig Hermione órákon keresztül gondolkozott a megoldáson. És arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a legfigyelemfelkeltőbb egy olyan férfi számára, mint Piton, alighanem a vereség lehet. Becsúsztatta vékony ujjait a férfi zakójába, és mire az kapcsolt, már el is lépett tőle.

– Ezt majd keresni fogja? – lengette meg Piton orra előtt az elcsórt telefonját.

– Mit művel?

– Megmentem az életemet – hajolt közel hozzá. Lehelete végigsimogatta a férfi arcát, egy hosszú pillanatra még a szemét is behunyta. Kár volt.

– Hermione?! – kiáltott egy női hang.

Piton csak annyit észlelt, hogy a különös partnere hirtelen kibontakozik a zavarba ejtő és igen intim közelségből. Egyáltalán nem értette, miféle játékot űz a másik.

– Kérem, találkozzunk a megjelölt helyen és időben! – mondta Granger, majd visszaadta a telefont, ami alatt egy apró papírcetli rejtőzött. A finom ujjak egy másodperccel sem időztek tovább a kelleténél a tenyerén, csak a telefon és a hideg üresség maradt utánuk.

Perselus még akkor is kábán állt, amikor Draco és Harry odaértek hozzá.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Albinó.

– Semmi! – ébredtek fel Perselusban a megmagyarázhatatlan düh első szikrái. – Úgy tűnik, játszunk!

Otthagyta a két fiatalabbat, és határozott léptekkel elindult a kijárat felé. A két fiatal férfi szótlanul követte.


	5. 5

**5.**

Összeszűkült és kinyílt, összeszűkült és kinyílt a fényképezőgép lamellája, ahogy Hermione gyors egymásutánban készítette a képeket a parkon átvezető út túloldaláról. Odaát egy hosszú, fekete hajú férfi haladt egyenletes léptekkel. Valamit cipelt a hóna alatt, és teljesen a gondolataiba merült, így nem vette észre, hogy a fák között három, napszemüvegbe és kendőbe burkolózó nő rendületlenül őt bámulja, ráadásul az egyikük még fotózza is.

– Mit csinálsz? Teljesen megőrültél? Minek ez a sok kép? – Ginny túlságosan hangos volt, és nem utolsósorban ideges. Ezért, amikor Perselus Piton megtorpant, és egy pillanatra feléjük nézett, Ginny még egy félhangos szitkot is elengedett. Más sem hiányzott! A végén még lelepleződnek. Hermionénak elment a józan esze!

Dühös volt a nőre, duzzogott, és nem értette, mit művel. Nem is szóltak egymáshoz egészen a parkolóban hagyott kocsiig, de ott Luna megtörte a csendet.

– Te beleestél – jelentette ki egyszerűen Hermionéra mosolyogva.

– Honnan veszed ezt a hülyeséget?

– Mosolyogtál, amikor fotóztad.

– És?

Luna megjegyzései mindig telibe találtak. Beszálltak az autóba. Ginny vezetett, Hermione beült mellé az anyósülésre, és kedvetlenül bámult kifelé a hazafelé tartó út alatt.  
Luna! Néha jobb lenne, ha hallgatna.  
Miféle szerelem? A kényszernek indult hódítási kísérlete banálisra sikeredett. Felfoghatta volna vereségként is. Nem akart róla beszélni. Égett az arca, ha arra gondolt, mit művelt, és a férfi milyen kimérten reagált rá. Hülyét csinált volna magából? Már azt sem tudta, mit gondoljon. Szerelemes! Ha szerelmes lenne, akkor az a legreménytelenebb fajtából való lenne, és Hermione higgadtsága ennél a gondolatkörnél mindenestől röpült a pokolba. Sokkal bonyolultabb volt minden, mint remélte. És kezdte úgy érezni, ennek a bonyodalomnak nagyrészt ő maga az oka. Nem, nem ő! Perselus Piton.

Perselus gondterhelten lépett ki a harmadik emeleti liftből. A hóna alatt a Grangerről készült festményt szorongatta, amiről még mindig nem tudta, hogy ki festette, a nő által kiszabott találkozó határideje pedig közeledett. Utolsó ötletként behozta a képet, hogy megkérdezze kollégáit a dologról. Nem sok reményt fűzött a dologhoz, ám a válasz sokkal hamarabb, és egy olyan személytől érkezett, akitől a legkevésbé várta volna. Pansy Parkinson ugyanis, amikor meglátta a főnökénél a festményt, a szája elé kapta a kezét, és felsikkantott.

– Honnan szerezte ezt a képet? – tudakolta lelkendezve. – Ez a kép egy kisebb vagyont ér!

– Maga tudja, ki a festő? – ragadta meg Piton a titkárnője karját.

– Igen. Remus Lupin festménye, az iroda szervezte a londoni kiállítását – hebegte a nő ijedten. – Hát nem emlékszik?

– Lupin? New York-i, igaz?

– Igen, de miért?

– Tudja, hol találom?

A nő, további kérdezősködés helyett, bólintott. Gyorsan kikereste a címet az ügyféllistából, és Piton kezébe nyomta. Túlságosan is jól ismerte a főnökét ahhoz, hogy tudja, mikor kell befogni. Ráadásul, ha a férfi valamiről nem akart beszélni, csak még mogorvábbá vált. Piton szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és elviharzott. Pansy értetlenül nézett utána.

* * *

A taxi egy rendezetten sorakozó, bérlakásokkal teli utcában állt meg. Piton sietett, nagy lendülettel szállt ki a kocsiból. Majdnem elfelejtette kifizetni a taxist, idegesen nyúlt a tárcájáért, és számolta ki az aprót. A taxis kevesellte a borravalót, bosszúsan morgott valamit, majd elhajtott, de Perselus már nem foglalkozott vele, csak haladt előre az utcán, kezében a festménnyel. A 22-es számú lakás előtt állt meg, majd felment a bejárati ajtóhoz vezető lépcsőn. Becsöngetett.  
Amikor az ajtót kinyitották, Pitonban bennakadt a köszönés. Egy rágógumi-rózsaszín hajú, szakadt farmerbe és elnyúlt, magenta színű pólóba bújt nő állt előtte. Az említett pólón fehérrel „Szeretkezz, ne háborúzz!" felirat díszelgett.

– Gondolom, Remie-t keresi – csámcsogta a nő, méretes rágóval a szájában.

– Perselus Piton vagyok – ocsúdott fel a férfi a látvány okozta sokkból. – Remus Lupint keresem.

A nő figyelmen kívül hagyta a bemutatkozást, és bekiabált a lakásba.

– Drágám, keresnek!

– Azonnal megyek, Dora! – hallatszott bentről.

– Jöjjön be! – invitálta beljebb a furcsa nőszemély.

– Köszönöm.

A lakásban káosz uralkodott, nem volt jobb szó rá. Félkész festmények, ruhák és kellékek hevertek szanaszét mindenütt. Perselus kísérletet sem tett, hogy helyet foglaljon.

– Tudja, Remie csak _így_ tud dolgozni – válaszolt a nő a fel sem tett kérdésre. Biztosan nem ez volt az első eset, amikor szabadkoznia kellett a rendetlenség miatt.

– Mindent a művészetért – húzta el a száját Piton.

Ekkor lépett be a valószínűleg nappaliként funkcionáló szobába Remus Lupin. Gyanakvást tükrözött a tekintete.

– Minek köszönhetem a látogatást, Mister…? – kérdezte köszönés helyett.

– Perselus Piton. Érdekelnek a képei, főleg ez itt – mutatta meg a hóna alatt hurcolt festményt.

– Ezt… Honnan szerezte? – kérdezte a festő döbbenten.

– Nézze, értékbecslő vagyok, igaz, személyesen eddig nem találkoztunk, a nevem bizonyára ismerős. A tulajdonomban álló cég szervezte az ön egyik kiállítását. Most csak azért vagyok itt, mert érdekelne, mit tud ennek a képnek a jelenlegi tulajdonosáról.

– Mi?

– Nem akarom lesarkítani a dolgot. Tudom, hogy a képen szereplő nő Hermione Granger. Tudom, hogy maga festette meg a hölgyet. Életbevágóan fontos lenne, hogy tudjam…

– Tudna segíteni Hermionénak? – röppent ki hirtelen a festő szájából a kérdés.

Piton megdöbbent. Remus Lupin zaklatott arckifejezése ékesebben beszélt minden szónál. Mégis mi az ördög történik itt?

– Az attól függ – válaszolt kimérten.

Remus két, viszonylag üres fotelra mutatott a kis kávézóasztal mellett. Perselus, a helyzetre való tekintettel, átértékelte szilárd meggyőződését, hogy életveszélyes bármihez is hozzáérnie ebben a házban, és végül kelletlenül, de leült a házigazdájával szemben.

– Mit tud a Voldemort nevű szervezetről? – tette fel a kérdést.

A szalmaszőke férfi sóhajtott, úgy tűnt, mérlegel, hogy kiadja-e az információit, de végül belekezdett.

– Mint gondolom, tudja, Hermione Granger New York-i, akárcsak én. A helyi értékbecslő irodában találkoztunk először. Ott dolgozott, ők foglalkoztak a képeimmel, így miután üzleti kapcsolatba kerültünk, gyakran jártam oda. Nagyon nyugodt, kiegyensúlyozott nőnek ismertem meg. Szerette, amit csinál, és értett hozzá. A munkakapcsolaton felül egy idő után sok minden szóba került közöttünk, ahogy egyre jobban megismertük egymást, barátok lettünk. Kis túlzással azt mondhatom, Hermione egyszerűen kedveli az embereket, és rajong a művészetekért. Nyílt volt és barátságos. Jókedvű, amilyennek egy fiatal nőnek lennie kell.

– Tehát megkedvelte.

– Ha ismeri őt, ez a kérdés szinte felesleges. Lehetetlen nem kedvelni. Dora, a párom, bizonyíthatja. Tudja, ha egy ekkora városban él, hamar megszokja, hogy az emberek keresztülnéznek magán. Senkit sem érdekel, mi van a másikkal. Hermione nem ilyen volt. – Remus rövid gondolkozás után folytatta. – Sokat segített nekem, főleg kezdetekben. Hálás voltam neki, és volt is miért. Aztán egyik alkalommal, amikor felkerestem a munkahelyén, kétségbeesetten félrevont, és olyasmit mondott, amit egyetlen ember sem szeretne hallani attól, akit a barátjának tart. Szörnyű dolog történt vele.

– Mit mondott el önnek?

– Egy bizonyos Tom Denem elraboltatta a családját az embereivel, és fogva tartja őket. Arra kényszeríti őt és még két másik nőt, hogy dolgozzanak neki. Hermione megkért, hogy fessem le őt, és én megtettem. Nem értettem, miért van szüksége arra a képre. Nem láttam az összefüggést a zsarolás és Hermione kérése között, de természetesen elkészítettem a képet. Még akkor sem értettem, mi ez az egész, amikor Hermione azt mondta nekem, az a festmény hamarosan nagyon sokat fog érni. Azt mondta, idézem: nem lesznek többé anyagi gondjaid, Lupin… Aztán pár hét múlva megláttam az újságban a saját festményemet. Mint tárgyi bizonyítékot…

– Miért nem ment azonnal a rendőrségre? – kérdezte Piton.

Remus szomorúan bámult maga elé, és nem válaszolt. A felesége tette meg helyette.

– A fiunk is annál a férfinál van.

Piton sóhajtott. A Voldemort zsarolási rendszere kiterjedtebb volt, mint hitték.

– Gondolom, Tom Denem is olvas újságot. Már csak azt nem értem, hogy maga miért van még életben?! És miért van életben a lány, ha szinte azonnal megtudta, hogy ezzel a festményhistóriával veszélyeztette a megbízás sikerességét?

– Hát nem tudja? – kérdezte a festő csodálkozva Pitontól.

– Honnan kellene tudnom? Mint említettem, nem vagyok rendőr, csak egy hétköznapi értékbecslő.

– Igen. Értékbecslő. És maga talán pontosan azt teszi most is, amit az a szörnyeteg akar. Rohan egy festmény után, ami felkeltette az érdeklődését. Rohan, mert képtelen ellenállni a kísértésnek.

Piton a homlokát ráncolva bámult maga elé. A szétdobált holmik a festő lakásában színes kásává folytak össze a szeme előtt. Ugyanennyi gondolat tombolt a fejében is.

– A kettőnek aligha van köze egymáshoz – jelentette ki keményen. Legalábbis őszintén hinni akarta, hogy Remus Lupin téved. Túl hízelgő lenne Denemtől, hogy csapdát állítson neki. Bár, ami igaz, az igaz: a csapda „sajtszelete" egy kőszívű óriást is megindított volna.

– Tud segíteni? – szólalt meg a festő újra. Nem kevés kétségbeesés bujkált a hangjában.

– Nézzék, nincsenek egyedül a bajban. Vannak emberek, akik hosszú ideje Tom Denem nyomában vannak. Eddig mindig kicsúszott a kezükből, mert szinte lehetetlen bármit is rábizonyítani, de ezúttal, egy kis szerencsével, másként lesz. Önök egyelőre ne tegyenek semmit. Mindent csináljanak úgy, mint eddig. Gondoskodni fognak a biztonságukról.

– Rendben – bólintott rá a házaspár.

Piton elővette a telefonját, és az ablakhoz lépve felhívta az iroda főnökét, röviden vázolva neki a helyzetet. Hamarosan egy autó állt meg az utca túloldalán.

– Megjöttek az őrangyalaik.


	6. 6

**6.**

A cetlin jelölt találkozó helyszíne kívül esett a városon. A cím egy erdőszélén fekvő elhagyatott birtokra vezette Pitont. A birtokon fekvő épület ódon falai lakatlannak tetszettek, a gondozatlanul felfutó, burjánzó borostyánköntös teljesen belepte őket.

Perselus lefékezett a bejárat előtt. Esteledett. Elemlámpát vett elő, majd kiszállt a kocsijából, az ajtóhoz ment, és fülelt. Kémeik nem jelentettek semmilyen veszélyt, de lankadatlan éberség, ahogy Mordon, egyik régi tanára mondta. Hallgatózott egy jó darabig, majd benyomta a rozoga ajtót, ami vészesen megnyikordult a mozdulat nyomán. Feszülten indult neki a kihalt folyosónak. Odabenn félhomály uralkodott, szinte csak a lámpája fényére tudott hagyatkozni. Maga elé tartotta, úgy haladt előre, és világította meg a helyiség falait. Aztán az egyik fordulónál a fénykör megvilágított egy falra ragasztott papírlapot. Közelebb ment, hogy elolvashassa.

_„Jöjjön föl a lépcsőn a második emeletre, majd balra a harmadik ajtó."_

A régi falépcső nyikorgott a lába nyomán. Lassan haladt egyre feljebb és feljebb. Nem tudta, mit várhat a nőtől és a társaitól. Arról sem volt fogalma, hogy mekkora Grangernek és társainak az elkeseredettsége, mire lennének képesek a rablásokon kívül, csakhogy teljesítsék Denem követelését, és cserében biztonságban tudhassák a családjukat. Akárhogy is, Pitonnak lépnie kellett.  
Elérte a megnevezett ajtót. A többi ajtó monoton feketéjétől eltérően ez hófehér volt. Alul fény áradt ki a résen, így tudta, hogy helyben van. Felsóhajtott, majd lenyomta a kilincset. Az ajtó egy termet rejtett, a plafonról fehér leplek lógtak alá bizarr atmoszférát kölcsönözve a helységnek.

– Erre jöjjön – szólt az ismerős hang a terem másik végéből.

A lepleken túl a terep kiszélesedett, ahogy egyre beljebb és beljebb ment, egy szalonszerűségben kötött ki, ahol a padlót és a falakat is fehér leplek borították. Hermione Granger egy asztalnál ült fehér selyemruhában, mögötte pedig a két társa állt.

– Jó estét! Maga mindig ilyen pontos? – nyitott Hermione.

– Maga szórakozik velem? – kérdezte a férfi halkan.

Granger figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést, és az asztalhoz invitálta a férfit.

– Egy csésze teát, Mr. Kígyó?

– Maga tényleg szórakozik velem? – ismételte meg Piton a kérdést.

– Egy csésze finom, angol tea mellett jobb a beszélgetés is, nem?

Jó, az bizonyos, hogy Piton abban a pillanatban szívesen az asztalra csapott volna. Ez a nő halálos veszélyben volt a társaival együtt, mégis úgy viselkedett, mintha ura lenne a helyzetnek. A megjátszott higgadtság még szórakoztató is lett volna, hiszen Piton világéletében tisztelte az erős nőket. Csakhogy a tisztelet és vonzalom mellett Piton rendkívüli módon ragaszkodott a saját fejéhez is, amit szeretett a nyakán tudni. Márpedig Granger ebben a pillanatban nem csak a saját életével játszott, de az övével is.  
Visszagyűrte a haragját a mélybe, és leült a nővel szemben. Az kérés nélkül töltött neki teát, és angol módra ízesítette. Piton elé tolta a csészét, majd magának is töltött.

– Látom, jól be vannak itt rendezkedve. Van oka a higgadtságra? – bukott ki Pitonból a kérdés, ami abban a pillanatban a legjobban foglalkoztatta.

– Jobban tetszenék, ha ideges lennék? – nézett a csészéje fölött mélyen a férfi szemébe Granger.

A tekintete igazán figyelemreméltó volt.

– Miért akart találkozni velem? – kérdezte Piton.

– Ez az, amit én sem értek, Hermione! – robbant ki Granger vörös hajú társából.

– Lányok! Menjetek, és őrködjetek az ajtónál! – kérte őket Hermione.

– Remek!

– Ginny, hagyd őket! – húzta magával Luna a másikat.

Hermione elmosolyodott. Lunára mindig lehetett számítani, most is értette a szándékát.

– Most már tényleg elmondhatná, mit akar tőlem, Miss Granger! – ragadta vissza a szót Piton. Pár pillanatig várt, de mivel a néma csönd rossz beszélgetőpartner, a férfi egyszerűen átnyúlt a keskeny asztal fölött, és elkapta a nő karját.

Hermione nem ijedt meg. Rásimította a másik tenyerét a férfi erősen markoló kezére._ Magát _– akarta hangosan mondani, de helyette csak ennyit szólt:

– A segítségét.

A vállai megereszkedtek, az arca elkomorodott. Ebben a pillanatban hiányzott belőle minden megjátszott cinizmus és gúny. Piton legszívesebben átölelte és magához húzta volna, talán megküzdve azért, hogy újra mosolyogni lássa, mint Dolohovéknál. Óvatosan elengedte a nő kezét, felállt, és odalépett elé. Ujjaival finoman belesimított a leengedett, hullámos, selymes, barna hajzuhatagba, a másikkal pedig maga felé fordította a nő lehajtott fejét, hogy lássa a tekintetét. Abban könnyek csillogtak. Várható volt, most mégis megdöbbentette a férfit a pimasz él hiánya. Kellett volna mondania valami banális megnyugtató dolgot, Piton tudta, csak épp túl nehezen állt a nyelve az ilyesmire. Grangerből, ugyanakkor, kibukott a sokáig elfojtott fájdalom.

– Három hónapja nem láttam a szüleimet, érti? Három hónapja! Azt sem tudom, élnek-e még! Teljesítjük annak a szemétnek a kérését, és még csak azt sem tudjuk, mi értelme van, és…

Miközben beszélt, a hangja egyre hisztérikusabbá vált, és a végén teljesen elhalkult.  
Perselus magához húzta őt, és bezárta egy biztonságot adó ölelésbe.

– Nem lesz semmi baj – suttogta ezt a lapos mondatot a nő fülébe, de az valamiért mégis megnyugodni látszott tőle. Ki érti a nőket? Bizonyosan senki sem. Talán épp ezért olyan lenyűgözőek.

A gyönyörű szempár hamarosan felnézett rá. Olyan közel volt az arcuk egymáshoz, hogy Piton elveszett a könnyes, csokoládébarna tekintetben. Csak kicsit kellett volna megmozdítani a fejét, hogy ajkaik összeérjenek…

A folyosóról kemény léptek hallatszottak, majd kivágódott az ajtó. Valaki felsikoltott.  
Piton már előkapta a pisztolyát, de mire bármit is tehetett volna, a fények hirtelen kialudtak. Közelebb húzta magához Hermionét. A síri csöndet csak nyögések zaja szaggatta meg, mintha valaki úgy akart volna beszélni, hogy közben befogják a száját. Piton izmai megfeszültek, érezte, de nem látta, hogy melyik irányból közelednek feléjük a némán lopakodó árnyak. Minden olyan hirtelen történt. Piton egy ütést érzett a fején, amitől összecsuklott. Nem ájult el rögtön, így még hallotta Hermione tiltakozását és sikolyát, a könyörgését, mikor arra kér valakit, ne bántsák őt, Pitont. Hogy engedelmes és hűséges szolgája lesz a megbízójának, ha Pitont életben hagyják…  
Aztán a férfi tudata megadta magát a teljes sötétségnek.

* * *

Az irodában csak néhányan ültek: Perselus, Malfoy és Longbottom. Előbbi még mindig fájó fejét masszírozta, ami a három nappal ezelőtti ütéstől még nem gyógyult be teljesen. A másik kettő egykedvűen nézett maga elé. Tudták, hogy miért vannak itt.  
Piton ébredése után legszívesebben azonnal Hermione keresésére indult volna, de Lucius nem túl finom módszerekkel lebeszélte róla. Első intézkedésként rögtön a kórházi ágyhoz kötöztette, hogy ne tudjon elmenni, így két napot kénytelen volt pihenni, és most is csak azért volt jelen, mert a Macska őt is behívatta.

Hamar fény derült a kerekasztal-gyűlés okára. Pillanatokon belül kivágódott az ajtó, és Harry tuszkolt be rajta egy nagyon is ismerős valakit. A másik, aki tartotta Féregfarkat, Draco volt. Mögöttük James és Sirius lépett be a tárgyalóba. Mikor Féregfark meglátta őket, rimánkodni kezdett.

– Sirius, James, barátaim, tudjátok, hogy én nem akartam, de neki olyan hatalom van a kezében. Olyan erőőős! – A vége kiáltásba fulladt, mert Harry az asztalnak taszította az árulót, és az arcába tolta a Berettáját.

– Miattad halt meg évekkel ezelőtt az anyám, és még van merszed az apámhoz rimánkodni, te rohadék!?

– Hagyd békén, fiam! Még szükségünk van rá – fogta meg a vállát James, és elhúzta onnan a feldúlt fiút, de Peter nem lélegezhetett fel, mert Sirius lépett a helyébe, és a torkára szorította a kezét.

Egészen lenyomta a törzsét az asztalra, és úgy sziszegte a képébe:

– Reménykedj benne, hogy tényleg megéri a fáradtságot, amit tudsz, mert ha nem, én magam belezlek ki!

– Engedje el, azonnal! – hallatszott az ajtóból a Macska határozott parancsa.

Sirius kelletlenül engedelmeskedett, Peter pedig az utolsó taszító lendülettől az asztal mellé esett.

– Higgye el, Sirius, megvan rá az okom, hogy ezt kérem. Patkány a mi emberünk is.

– Szóval egy kettősügynök – szólalt meg első ízben Perselus. – Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz.

– Mégis mit? – mordult rá ingerülten Black.

– Például, hogy miért mondott le annak idején Dumbledore az iroda vezetéséről, ha helyes a sejtésem.

Minerva bólintott.

– Albus hibázott. Peter tévedésből hamis információkat adott át Lilynek. Későn derült ki az igazság, és Lilynek döntenie kellett. Az önfeláldozást választotta, hogy a többiek álcája megmaradjon – közölte nyugodtan McGalagony.

Néma csönd telepedett a helységre, csak Peter sípoló lélegzetét lehetett hallani. Aztán Perselus törte meg a csendet.

– Gondolom, információid vannak számunkra, Pettigrew.

– Ig... Igen – cincogta Peter.

– Akkor hallgatunk – enyhült meg kissé Tapmancs is.

Féregfark lassan beszélni kezdett. Elmondta, hogy hol tartják fogva a három nő családját, beszélt a védelemről, és sok egyéb információt is átadott. Perselus hamar elvesztette a fonalat, de melegség és nyugalom költözött a szívébe, mikor kihámozta az elhadart mondatok közül, hogy Hermione él.  
Denem okos volt. De még ő sem számolhatott mindennel. Féregfark nem volt lojális senkihez, legfeljebb saját magához. A félelem jó húzóerő, de mindig attól kell félni, aki épp közelebbről szorongat. Sirius Black keze pedig vészesen közel volt a torkához.

– Mikor kerül sor a legközelebbi rablásra? Beszélj!

És a Patkány mindent hajlandó volt elmondani. Már mindegy volt.


	7. 7

**7.**

Perselus a terv szerint a Féregfark által megjelölt estén a Malfoy-kúria lépcsőjén várta az egyik oszlop takarásában, hogy a három nő felbukkanjon. Onnan kémlelte az utat. Ez volt az utolsó műkincs helye, és remélte, hogy a gyötrelmek vége is.

Hamarosan meg is látott három mozgó árnyat a gondosan nyírt sövény mentén. Egy kevéske zaj is elég volt, hogy felriassza a sövény tetején gubbasztó albínó pávákat. Rikoltva szálldostak szerteszét, Perselus pedig újra megállapította, hogy sosem fogja megérteni Lucius furcsa, sznob ízlését… vagy inkább Narcissáét, ahogy vesszük.

A három nő elérte a lépcsőt, óvatosan araszoltak felfelé a meredek fokokon. Perselus az oszlop takarásából még azt is észrevette, hogy az egyikük sántít. Megvárta, amíg felértek. Kilépett az árnyékból, és Granger tekintetét keresve köszöntötte őket.

– Jó estét, hölgyeim!

– Perselus? – Granger arcán ezernyi érzés futott át. Az elmélyült tekintete úgy tisztult ki, mint vihar után az égbolt. Piton alighanem élete legemlékezetesebb érzelmi kavalkádját láthatta a nő arcán felsorakozni, és mégsem tudott semmi másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy él. Él, és kétségtelenül boldog, hogy látja őt.  
A másik két nőről ez már nem volt elmondható. De Granger a sérült lába ellenére is szinte beleröpült Piton karjába. Ő pedig megragadta a derekát, és magához húzta. _Végre!_ Ajkuk egymáshoz ért, csókban forrt össze, az ölelés szorosabbá vált. Percekig maradtak úgy, egymásba feledkezve.

– Mit eszik Hermione ezen a fickón? Szerintem teljesen megőrült – dohogott Ginny a háttérből.

– Szerintem meg összeillenek – jelentette ki Luna egyszerűen.

Piton ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy kissé elhúzódjon Hermionétól, és szúrósan nézzen Ginevrára. Hermione is magához tért. Még mindig az előkészített rablás helyszínén álltak.  
Valamit mondania kellett volna. Például azt, hogy néha a legváratlanabb pillanatokban történik az emberrel valami, úgy, hogy nem is készült fel rá. Talán élete legrémesebb korszakát éli meg, de akkor… de akkor… akkor történik valami, egy apróság, és hirtelen minden megváltozik.  
Beszélni akart.  
És vallani akart.  
De amikor már a nyelvén volt élete legkomolyabb vallomása, valamiért semmi mást nem tudott kinyögni, mint azt:

– Indulnunk kell az utolsóért! – És tisztában volt vele, hogy ezzel mindent elrontott. Épp ezért lepődött meg annyira, amikor Piton komolyan a szemébe nézett, és azt válaszolta:

– Mutatom az utat.

– Tessék? – Hermione nem hitt a fülének. Pedig kellett, mert a mindig fanyar humorú, komor férfi arcán lágy, alig kivehető mosoly jelent meg. – Te… ti… ezt terveztétek? Tudtátok?

– Valahogy úgy.

Most fordult a kocka. A férfi lepte meg őt. És Hermione még Ginny gúnyos fintorára is csak egy felszabadult vigyorral tudott válaszolni. Talán valami ilyesmi a szerelem. Talán, ha lesz ideje a közeljövőben meggyőződni felőle, mondjuk ennél sokkal jobban, kiderül.

A műkincset hamar kicserélték a képre. Hosszú idő óta először érezték biztonságban magukat. Már el is felejtették, milyen az.  
Még meg kellett ejteni az „elrabolt" műtárgyak átadását, de Perselus az utolsó pillanatban újabb meglepetéssel szolgált.

– Együtt megyünk.

– Nem jöhetsz!

– Bízz bennem.

– Perselus!

– Ne vitatkozzon velem, ifjú hölgy!

– Ha nem azt tesszük, amit Denem akar, akkor megölik mindannyiukat! – kiáltott fel Ginny hisztérikusan.

– Az nem fog megtörténi, kisasszony. Az embereink már gondoskodtak a családjukról – felelte Piton higgadtan. – Ha az ellenségeskedése mellett néha kicsit a fejét is használná, már magától is rájöhetett volna, hogy egy szervezett akció folyamatának kellős közepén tartunk. Nem kockáztatnánk a sikerességét azzal, hogy nem tettük meg előzőleg a szükséges lépéseket.

– Tehát biztonságban vannak? – ragyogott fel Ginny pillantása.

– Ha jól tudom, már Ausztráliában vannak. Álnéven, biztonságban.

Luna, aki eddig csöndben állt mellettük, ekkor olyat tett, amitől a meglepett férfi felhorkantott: megölelte.

– Induljunk! – tért magához először Hermione a hirtelen jött örömmámorból.

A birtokhatáron hagyott kocsijukig Hermione menet közben Perselusra támaszkodott. Eddig bírta a bedagadt bokája a gyűrődést. Az is csoda volt, hogy a befájdalomcsillapítózott testrészre rá tudott állni. Ez annyira lassította őket, hogy félő volt, lekésik a találkozót, így Perselus egy óvatlan pillanatban a karjába kapta a nőt.  
Hermione nem tudta eldönteni, hogy hálás volt, vagy inkább a zavarrózsák kínozták az arcán. Mindenesetre örült, hogy a lábáról lekerült a súly. Arcát a férfi mellkasába temetve próbálta elrejteni a zavarát. A kocsihoz érve betették a műkincset a táskába a többihez, aztán indultak.

A találkozó helye egy külvárosi raktárba volt megbeszélve. Egyórás út volt. Az elhagyatott környéken egy lélek sem mászkált. Mikor már közel jártak, Piton lebukott a hátsó ülésre, hogy őt ne vegyék észre.  
Megérkezésükkor a három nő gyorsan kiszállt a kocsiból, és elindult a műtárgyakkal az épület felé. A raktárajtó azonban hirtelen kinyílt, és halálfalók özönlöttek ki rajta, körbevéve őket. A kisebb kör közepén Denem állt.

– Ne hittem volna, hogy ez a három fruska végül valóban képes lesz hozzásegíteni a tervünkhöz – intézte a szavait a csatlósaihoz.

Sokan közülük felnevettek.

– Adják ide a tárgyakat! – adta ki az utasítást.

Hermione előrebicegett, és átnyújtotta neki a műkincseket rejtő táskát. Denem belenézett, majd elégedetten felkiáltott.

– Igen, barátaim! Kezünkben van, amire vártunk!

A három nő ezt kihasználva visszafelé araszolt a kocsihoz, de nem jutottak messzire, mert erőteljes karok a földre taszították őket.

– Hová-hová, hölgyeim? Nem mondta senki, hogy végeztünk – magasodott föléjük Denem.

– Maga rohadék! – kiáltotta Ginny. Denem egyik embere durván szájon vágta.

– Ki kéne mosni a szádat, Weasley! Akkor nem lenne ilyen mocskos, igaz? – ragadt Ginny hajába a megbízójuk, a másik öklével pedig akkorát ütött a nő hasfalába, hogy az a sokkoló fájdalomtól elájult.

– Hagyd őt békén! – tápászkodott fel a földről Hermione, hogy a férfi felé iramodjon, nem törődve sérült lábával.

Piton eddig bírta a kegyetlenkedést. Kiszállt a kocsiból. Denem arca eltorzult a dühtől, amikor meglátta. Sejthette volna, hogy az az átkozott férfi bele fog köpni a levesébe. De talán eljött az idő, hogy végre pontot tegyenek kényelmetlen ismeretségük végére.

- Lője már le valaki, a pokolba is! – sziszegte.

Fegyverek kerültek elő. Kitört a káosz. A robbanó pisztolyok hangja fülsüketítően hangos volt. Luna sikoltozni kezdett, Hermione arra eszmélt, hogy a földön térdel. Valaki fegyvert tartott a tarkójához. Annyira félt, hogy hányingere volt, levegőt is alig kapott az erős szívdobogásától. Szemével Perselust kereste, de nem látta sehol. Hogyan lett volna képes elfogadni, hogy a férfit, akit végre megtalált, szinte azonnal elveszítheti?

– Perselus, ne! Kérlek ne! – zokogta. Ha megöleti magát, ő abba belepusztul.

Aztán valakit letaszítottak mellé a földre. Percekbe telt, mire felfogta, hogy Piton feladta magát. Engedte, hogy lefegyverezzék, és térdre kényszerítsék. Ő mégsem érzett még soha, senki iránt ilyen mély hálát, mint akkor. Ha csak pár percet tölthetnek együtt, csak még néhányat, azért is odaadott volna mindent.  
Remegett. Perselus gondolkodás nélkül ölelte magához, nem törődve a körülöttük lévőkkel. A jelenetet Denem gúnytól csöpögő hangja festette alá.

– Nocsak, egy gerlepár! Mondd csak, Kígyó, te is úgy gondolod, hogy a krízishelyzetek összehozzák az embereket? – nevetett. Piton legszívesebben széttépte volna az önelégült barmot, de elég volt megfeszülnie, a fenyegető mozdulat láttán újabb pisztolycső meredt az arcába.

Két halálfaló erőszakkal választotta szét őket, és távolabb térdepeltették le őket egymástól.

– Minden rendben lesz – suttogta oda Hermionénak Perselus, ahogy az időközben a torkára szoruló maroktól tellett tőle, de valószínűleg a nő a zokogása miatt nem hallotta a hangját.

Piton becsukta a szemét, úgy várt tovább. Számolnia kellett volna, legalábbis úgy gondolta, az stílszerű egy ilyen helyzetben. Tíz, kilenc, nyolc… öt, négy… három, kettő… meg ilyenek.  
Egy!

Tompa pukkanást hallott. Tompábbat, mint bármilyen természetes hang a világon. Ismerte, tudta mi ez, és mindig is gyűlölte. Sem megszokni, sem szeretni nem lehet a halált. De ezúttal kimondhatatlanul örült neki.  
Az őt tartó test élettelenül hanyatlott rá, és ahogy látta, a Hermionét tartó ugyanerre a sorsra jutott.  
_Mesterlövészek_. Aztán nem maradt ideje tovább mérlegelni, mert megszólalt valaki.

– Itt ma csak te húzhatod a rövidebbet, Denem. Vége a játéknak!

Lucius Malfoy egyik kezével épp egy pisztolyt tartott Denem fejéhez, a másikkal pedig kivette a markából az értékes táskát. Piton pedig arra gondolt, hogy Lucius ma valahogy fokozottan ideges. Mindig olyan aprólékosan kigondolt monológot szokott előadni a letartóztatott bűnözők előtt. Erre most letudta egy Humphrey Bogart címmondattal? Ejnye, Lucius sem volt már a régi.

– Vigyék innen! – Malfoy undorodva tolta a kommandósok karjaiba a Voldemort vezérét, majd leguggolt Piton és a zokogó nő közé.

– Jól vagy, Kígyó? – fordult először Perselushoz, aki vigasztalóan átkarolta Hermionét.

– Jöhettetek volna hamarabb is – morogta a szőke férfinek.

– Ginny és Luna? Ők… Ők hol vannak? – szólalt meg Hermione szipogva.

– Rendben lesznek.

– Hála Istennek! – sóhajtotta Hermione megkönnyebbülten.

Perselus felállt, és a karjába emelte a nőt. Mikor az autóhoz értek, óvatosan betette a végkimerülésig fáradt nőt a másik kettő, igencsak megtépázott társa mellé, majd ő is készült beülni, de Lucius visszatartotta.

– Biztosan jól meggondoltad? Visszajöhetnél az irodához!

– Nincs az a pénz, Páva, nincs az a pénz.

– Biztosan megéri? – pillantott Malfoy az autóban ülő nőre.

– Semmi nem érte meg még ennyire. Üdvözöld a két keresztfiamat a nevemben.

– Remélem, még látjuk egymást! – veregette meg a vállát Lucius.

– Te reméld, én majd valahogy elleszek.

Azzal Perselus beszállt a kocsiba, és behúzta maga után az ajtót. A sofőr azonnal indított, hogy kivigye őket az iroda repterére. Hermione hozzásimult.

– Köszönöm – suttogta, szinte már álmában. – Lehet, hogy még szeretlek is.

– Lehet – válaszolt neki Perselus, és az ölébe húzta.

Szorosan ölelte Hermionét, míg kiértek a géphez. Ott újra a karjaiba emelte, és felvitte a repülőre, ahol egy orvos és az immár teljes, mosolygó Lupin család várta őket. Dora hálálkodni kezdett, hogy segített visszakapniuk Teddyt, de Piton sikeresen hárította a szóáradatot azzal, hogy Hermionének orvosra van szüksége. Meg akart szabadulni tőlük. Az orvos hamarosan ellátta mindannyiuk sebeit. Mire végzett, Hermione teljesen felébredt. Odabújt Perselushoz az ülésen, és hallgatta a nyugodt, kiegyensúlyozott szívverését.

– El sem hiszem, hogy megúsztuk – jegyezte meg még mindig hitetlenkedve.

– Én sem – vallotta be Perselus.

Hermione felsóhajtott, és a férfi ölébe hajtotta a fejét. Perselus lenézett rá. Ahogy végigsimított a gömbölyű vállon, karcsú alakon, gyönyörű arcon, arra gondolt, hogy nem hiába szereti annyira a tavaszt, és nem véletlenül nyitotta ki az újságot azon a bizonyos kora márciusi reggelen.

**_Vége_**


End file.
